


marigolds, strawberry rain drops, and freckled constellations

by chuutobers



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Stargazing, They love each other sm, fluff?, reminiscing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuutobers/pseuds/chuutobers
Summary: an unforgettable eclipse, its destinyyukilisa- star gazing





	marigolds, strawberry rain drops, and freckled constellations

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas and happy holidays. this is my secret santa gift for @alivingpun on twt. this is v short but i hope u enjoy reading it!!

It was snowing, white tears falling from the sky. Making contact with the outside world, covering it in white lace. Yukina and Lisa were outside, huddled in fluffy blankets, and gazing at the stars, despite the fact that it was snowing. They were curled up so tightly that their warmth could have started a fire. The soft lustrous moonlight was shining on their faces and bodies, highlighting the endearing smiles they had for each other. Lisa likes the moonlight because it reminds her of Yukina, secretive, silver, and beautiful.

Lisa remembers when they first met, still precious. It was summer and they were just kids. She was playing in the park, when a girl with silver hair came running over, chasing a cat she just saw. Lisa knew immediately that Yukina would be someone very special to her. Bright vivid summers bloomed into something more. During the cool nights, they would lay out on Yukina's porch, blowing at pinwheels and catching fireflies that twinkled like the night stars. Autumn, they would carve out pumpkins into pretty shapes and plan out matching Halloween costumes to wear. The crisp warm colors of autumn fell into cool monochrome colors of winter. They would play in the snow, making snow angels and snowman, and when Christmas rolled around they would get each other gifts. Spring, they grew flowers to give to each other, Yukina yellow marigolds and Lisa, white chrysanthemums. Each year, something new, a stronger bond, and a different feeling.

Lisa remembers when the warm heart beating feeling in her chest appeared. It was around the time Roselia was formed. Yukina was enchanting on stage, the way she drew you in with her voice, the way the lyrics rolled off of her lips, and the stars that sparkled in her eyes when she sang. Lisa loved Yukina and the side only she saw. The soft side of Yukina who would try to make her cookies when she was sick, the side that would sing lullabies to her when she couldn't fall asleep, and the side that would kiss her head when she was sad.

"Yukina." Lisa hums.

"Do you think that the stars are sad? You know, when a star ends its lifetime, it can either become a black hole or supernova. Black holes can swallow everything in their path and enshroud it into darkness but a supernova. A supernova can outshine galaxies and the sun in its entire lifetime." Lisa said with nostalgia in her voice. It felt as if she was looking for someone or something. there was an empty silence for a moment as Yukina looked at the sky.

"I don't the stars are sad. If they have been watching us from the beginning, growing, living, dying. Its a never ending cycle, it's forever. Sorry that was pretty cheesy." Yukina said. There was a sheepish smile on her face as she brushed her silver bangs out of her face.

"Yukina." Lisa said. There were tears obscuring her vision. Yukina pulled Lisa in and kissed her forehead, leaving her own constellation marks, as the luminous stars above watched, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twt @etherealiouss <3


End file.
